Forbidden
by Risika Starling
Summary: Heero and Duo are servants for the god Shinigami, they have a mission two capture two girls who just happen to be the only ones who can stop Shinigami. RATED R FOR LATER CONTENT. Please Read and Review.


****

Forbidden

By Risika Starling

Author's Notes: This is my first post here, and I would like you guys to be kind. However I am not new to fan fiction. I was encouraged to post this story by Kay-chan aka Fallen Angel, because she wanted to read it. 

This rated R, for later contents, because this does get bloody, and I have lemon version that I will post when it gets to that point. However I will have separate versions, so that the people who don't like lemons don't have to read them. 

This is an AU fic. All the senshi, excluding Usagi and Hotaru, don't exist. And Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei also do not exist. There are no gundams either. Why? Well it is because this fic is way different. 

Usagi is 20 years old in this fic and Hotaru is 18. Heero and Duo do not have ages and you will see why in the fic. Also, Usagi and Hotaru are in Super forms. They can also use magic without being transformed. All this will become clearer later on

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. You wouldn't make very much from me, so don't waste your time suing me.

****

Chapter 1 ~The Meeting~

I finger the pictures in my hands. The pictures were of the next two targets that were sent to my partner, Duo, and me, from our master the Great Shinigami. 

Duo and I are the black angels, stealers of souls, servants to Shinigami. And our job was too make sure that Shinigami would come into power over the Earth.

"You ready, Heero?" Duo asked me, and fanned his black wings.

"Yes," I said, as I take a glance at the targets. A chill came over me. And a strange premonition came to me.

"I think we should be extra careful on these targets, I am getting a strange feeling from them," I said to Duo.

"How come, they are just humans," he said and looked at me.

"I know but still, I think we should be careful. A failed mission means death," I said. I stood up and fanned out my own black wings. 

"Let's go."

And with that my statement, Duo and I soared to the earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Usa-chan!" 

I turn around and look at my partner and best friend Hotaru. I was in our mansion that we had inherited from our teacher Kunzite. The mansion was huge for just two people, but it was secluded, and we could train here.

Hotaru and I had been trained by Kunzite ever since we were little to use magic and fight. We were the only ones on Earth, who could be able to stop Shinigami. I scowl bitterly at the thought of the God of Death, the only god to have ever schemed against humans. 

Normal humans knew nothing of Shinigami and his plans, they were ignorant and naïve, it was just as well, they wouldn't be able to handle the truth. We fought in order to protect them from Shinigami. 

"What is it Hotaru-chan?" I asked her.

"Have you felt it?"  


"Felt what?" Hotaru was way more skilled at sensing things than I am.

"I sensed Shinigami, for a moment, he may be sending his minions to Earth again."  


"Do you think we should go into town?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mean, if it is Shinigami, the people will be unable to protect themselves," she said.

I nod, "Alright, meet me outside in 15 minutes, I have to get some things before we go," I said to her.

I ran upstairs to my room, and rummaged through my drawers looking for my dagger. I was hoping that, I wouldn't need to transform, in case we fought, so I needed to bring an object that I had placed power into. This dagger, held all the magic that I had assembled. Even though I could cast magic without it, the dagger always made my attacks stronger, and what I had learned in battling Shinigami's minions, was that I needed to be as strong as I can be.

I took a glance in the mirror. My long, golden, blonde hair was tied in two perfect buns with two pigtails streaming down to my thighs. There were two golden strands in the front. I smoothed out my black tank top, and adjusted my short blue jean shorts, and put on my black combat boots. I placed the dagger in my back pocket, and headed downstairs to where Hotaru was waiting for me.

As soon as she saw me, she began to head towards my black mustang convertible. We jumped in and I turned the key in the ignition and drove off towards town. When we arrived, in town, we stopped at our favorite café. 

"Let's split up," I said, "that way we will cover more ground; we will meet back here, when we are finished, it shouldn't take us that long, because if it was a real powerful force, than I would have sensed it."  
  
Hotaru nodded and headed to left. I watched her go than I headed to the right. Preparing to face my enemy, knowing full and well that I would come out victorious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero and I had split up when we had arrived at Earth. My wings were invisible, which is just as well, being that I didn't want these humans suspecting me. I looked at the picture that Heero had handed to me. We were splitting the targets in half like we usually did. I studied the picture, to get a clue as to what this target was into. 

Her black hair extended to her shoulders, she had magnificent violet eyes. From the minute I had set eyes on the picture, I was intrigued. The girl was beautiful, it would be fun to hunt her down. I looked around the small restaurant that I was in and snickered at all the pitiful humans in the place.

It was obvious that none of them were targets. What a target was, was someone who had a soul that was worthy enough to be used to add power to our forces. At that moment the door opened to the restaurant.

The humans instantly shut up.

"It is one of them, why can't those two eccentrics just stay in their secluded mansion where they belong, I hate to see those two witches," a woman near me said.

I look over to the person she was referring to and was surprised that the person who had walked in was my target. I got angry with that human. How dare she insult such a beautiful creature!! Part of me was sad that I would have to destroy this girl. Hey I don't have to take her soul right away, I can play around with her a bit, and if I don't show up with her today doesn't mean I have failed.

She sat down in the table near mine. She looked at me.

"You're new," she said.

I nod, "Yes, I am, just moved here."  


"I don't trust newcomers," she said.

I looked at her, what was she.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am looking for a friend of mine, who I haven't seen in a long time."  
  
"Really?" She didn't sound to convinced. She is smart.

"My name is Duo Maxwell," I said and offer my hand, I had to act human and humans shook hands so I will too. She looked at me for a few minutes, She shook my hand and than jerked it away.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked her.

"Hotaru, that is all you need to know," she said.

I nod. She is too suspicious; I am going to have to get her to trust me before I even try to take her soul.

Taking souls is a very tricky business. You just can't take it, you have to try and coax it out, and the host has to let go of it, and they wouldn't do it unless they were relaxed. Most of the targets we have come across have been pretty relaxed, and taking their souls had been quite easy, but it didn't look like that would be the case here.

"So maybe you could give me a tour of town, me being new and all," I said to her, and gave her an honest smile, that no one can be able to turn down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look at the braided boy. I got weird vibes from him, but oddly, they weren't negative vibes. If they weren't negative that meant that this person had a soul. I relaxed; this wasn't the force that I had been sensing. But still why did Duo seemed to be out of place. Whatever it was, I am going to figure it out.   
  
When he asked me if I would lead him on the tour of the town, I agreed, when normally I wouldn't have. Usagi will probably scold me later for being so careless. After all I wasn't supposed to be leading tours of the town, I was supposed to be searching for the minions of the enemy. Oh well, I will just take the punishment. So I stood up, and he did as well, and we walked out of the restaurant together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around the busy streets, hoping to spot my target. Wherever, she was I was going to find her. For a brief moment I wondered how Duo was doing. We usually split up for missions like this. We actually just partners, because of the fact that we hung out together. Why? I don't even know the answer to that one.

Stop this you have to get your mind back on the mission. I looked at every person that passed me. Not really paying attention to where I was going, (I was too busy looking for the target) I ran into someone. I fell back and scratched my head.   
  
"You should watch where you're going," the person I ran into said.

I looked at the person, and for one moment my heart stopped (AN: They have hearts, it is just they aren't supposed to use them). There before me was the target. For the first time in my life I felt stage fright. I can't lose her; I have to keep her here.

"Well are you going to answer me? I don't have time to mess around with people like you," she said gruffly, she than paused for a moment, "I am sorry that I spoke to you like that. It is just that I have business to attend to and am not in the best moods."  
  
She offered a smile, and I just looked at her. I don't smile; I never have and never will.   
  
She stood up and looked like she was about to head away. I panicked, I can't leave sight of her, and she is the target. I tried to get into her mind so that I can open her up so that she would be able to give me her soul, but I couldn't, she blocked me out.

I was stunned, this girl obviously must know something about magic or else I would have easily been able to enter mind.

"Wait!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me.

"What?"  
  
"Since um my bumping into you was my fault, can I take you somewhere?" I asked, I was not used to doing stuff like this, and I wasn't handling the situation very well. "I mean after all I did seem to upset you."  
  
I waited for her to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at the man I had run into. Something about him seemed out of place somehow. I instantly put up my guard and blocked my mind from intruders. I definitely didn't want to run the chance that he might be a minion of Shinigami and have him see my mind.

When he asked me out to lunch, I looked at him strangely. What is this guy up too? I so wish that I had Hotaru's senses right now, because I just can't read this guy. His Prussian blue eyes were emotionless and indifferent.   
  
I should go with him, he might be the enemy, and if he is I am going to have to destroy him. Yet part of me didn't want to even if he was the enemy. But years of training told me that I would have too. Oh stop this Usagi; you're not even sure he is an enemy.

"Alright."  
  
He looked at me and smirked. I definitely have to be careful about this guy. I thought of Hotaru, she shouldn't be done yet; I have time. All I need to do is find out who or what this guy is and deal with it appropriately.

"I know just the place we can go," I said to him, "follow me."  
  
And so I led him, to a pizza parlor that no one knows about on one of the back roads of town, I wasn't about to run the risk of being seen by civilians. 

I looked over him and sighed, and began to think about what to do next.

****

To Be Continued…………………

I know that wasn't the most exciting chapter there is but it will have to do, it is really just to get the whole thing started. There will be more action in the next chapter. Also Usagi is OOC in this. She is more grown up and more of a leader type person. This is due to the fact that she has been trained ever since she was little to be a soldier, so there was really no way she could act immature. Anyways thanks for reading my story.

Risika.


End file.
